The Miss-Assignment of the Magical Murderer
by Verity Lovegood
Summary: After the war, Draco Malfoy moved to America. 15 years later, he is working for American magical law enforcement and his boyfriend, Derek Morgan, does the same on the muggle side of things. But what happens if the new case the BAU is working is showing signs of being rather supernatural? Rated M for mentions of violence and torture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Briefing Room. Now," Hotch called down to the team as he walked around the edge of the Bullpen, already on his way with a file tucked under his arm. The team needed no words as they stood and made their way after him. They were all still rather sleepy after their late night; the jet had brought them back sometime past midnight from their last case, which meant that this next case was likely very high priority to have them working it so soon.

JJ passed out files as they all arrived, her customary serious expression on her face same as every new case they receive. Garcia hurried in a few seconds after everyone else, having to come the farthest from her office of omniscience. Morgan leans back and smiles at her as she seats herself beside him. They exchange a few quiet words of greeting and endearments before turning back to the front where Hotch and JJ wait for their attention.

"This case is odd," Hotch began, "local law enforcement officers in Frankfort, Kentucky recently connected the torture and death of one of it's citizens to similar cases across the Eastern US occurring over the last 15 years."

"Fifteen years?" Reid interrupted, "Why has no one made the connection before this?"

Here, JJ began to explain. "There were no more than two or three of these murders a year and they were never in the same state more often than every three years and they were _never_ in the same city."

"Also," Hotch continued, "the victims were men from varying social classes who only had one thing in common: their appearances." As he said this, JJ put the photos of the men up on the screen where the team could easily see how they were similar.

"I see what you mean," Morgan said, leaning forwards slightly. "They all have dark, curly hair and green eyes."

"As well as being under 5' 9''," Hotch agreed. "They were all abducted from public places, and for the ones which we have missing person reports for, they were held for 24 hours before being dumped in a forest or a group of trees. There was no sign of sexual assault on the victims, but they had been tortured with a knife and all had the word mudblood carved somewhere into their skin along with a cut on their forehead in the same place on every victim." Here, he showed a picture on the screen of one of the dead men with a bloody cut that looked vaguely like a lightening bolt cut into their heads. "The strangest thing was that all of the coroners put the cause of death as blood loss but noted that the cuts, while numerous, didn't appear to have been severe enough to have caused them to bleed to death. None of them had any other theories, and they said that the bodies didn't have anything wrong with them other than being a little cut up, and of course, dead."

Garcia had hidden her eyes at the sight of death, and so she missed Morgan's reaction, but Prentiss couldn't help but notice how he went slightly ashy as he learned the last bits of information. She looked at him bemusedly for a second before asking what it was.

Morgan didn't respond to the question, just took a deep breath and let it out before appearing to steel himself and began to speak. "I think that I might have an idea of whats going on, but I'll need to make a call." He looked toward Hotch for permission and Hotch nodded, looking at him curiously.

Morgan stood up and walked to the other side of the room to lean against the wall as he dialed a number into his cell. He stood there for a few moments before someone apparently picked up as he cracked a reluctant smile and said, "Hey Dray."

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been having a rather good day. His boyfriend had come home rather late the night before, but he was just happy to have him there at all. Both of their jobs were rather demanding and they often both returned home bone tired, but Draco knew it was harder on Derek. While he was able to travel instantaneously (albeit uncomfortably), Derek had no such advantage and was forced to spend hours in those horrid muggle _cars_ and _planes_ in order to keep up appearances of not knowing about magic. Draco had offered on multiple occasions to give Derek side-along lifts on the way to work, but he almost always refused. Working closely with incredibly intelligent profilers made relying on magic a bad idea, though Draco insisted that muggles would never be able to figure magic out on their own; he had had to tell Derek, after all, and he had been rooming with him at the time.

Still, it was nice to know that his lover would be there when he got home that evening, as they usually had a few days respite between cases, and they would be able to do normal couple things, like watch a movie on the couch after diner. _And some other couple things on the couch_ Draco thought with a smirk. Derek had been willing to rather explicitly plan out their evening that morning, and Draco couldn't wait to get home, despite it being only 10:00 a.m.

The sudden sound of his phone ringing made Draco jump. He still wasn't quite used to the AMBI (The American Magical Bureau of Investigation) issued technology (obnoxious muggle device he still called it when it woke him in the middle of the night) but he relaxed as he recognized the first familiar strains of the muggle song Derek had programed in as his personal ring tone. He flipped open the cell and began to speak without any preamble.

"I hope that you have called to elaborate what it was you planned to do to me when I get home and not because you have a new case and are leaving for Podunk, Texas."

* * *

Derek smiled at his lover's statement. "Hey Dray," he began, "it is a new case, unfortunately, but I think this one might be your kind of thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: When I refer to characters with their first names, I am** **referring to how one character thinks of themselves and of others. When I am not focussing on one character, they will all be referred to with their last names. I'll try my best to be consistent.**

 **Disclaimer: I really super don't own this. Like totally not mine.**

Chapter 2

The team was rather confused as they listened to Morgan's side of the conversation. They sat quietly, acting like they were reading the case files while they were all really straining their ears to see if the could hear the other side of the conversation as well. Try as they might, however, none of them were able to get anything more than the occasional tone of voice (lighthearted when the man answered). They were all curious and wanted to know who it was Morgan was calling, that they didn't know, and yet who might be able to offer insight to a homicide.

"I think this one might be your kind of thing," Morgan said as he glanced worriedly back towards the screen where the smiling images of the murdered men looked out at them happily. "We have an estimated 40 murder victims in Eastern US in the last 15 years. They are all white, under 5'9'', with curly dark hair and green eyes." He paused for a moment as the man on the other end of the line said something indistinct. "But is it a coincidence that whoever tortured them carved mudblood into their skin and a lightening bolt on their foreheads? And that the coroners are confused about the cause of death?"

The man on the other end of the line suddenly raised his voice to a volume that made Morgan wince and enabled the team to clearly hear his words. It turned out to be a flurry of curses in a British accent. After a few moments of air pollution, he quieted down and asked something indistinct.

"I don't know," Morgan said, "don't you guys have procedures for this sort of thing?" After a reply, Morgan smiled a little, saying, "Glad to hear it. I know how much fun you have whenever I mess up all your convoluted bureaucratic processes. Here's a thought, though, what if the BAU still worked the case; it is, after all, still a serial killer and that's our specialty, not yours."

The other man seemed to ask an incredulous question of Morgan. "But can you swing it? Remember, I know you, Dray. Don't try to tell me that you're not owed favors by half of the AMBI." After a moment listening, he added softly, "It would mean a lot to me, you know."

A large sigh echoed through the phone and the man said something that might have been rather sulky. Morgan chuckled. "Why would I do that? Don't try to fix what ain't broke. And you do it all the time; I've only learned from the best. And yes, that too was manipulation." Listening for a moment, he said, "We'll expect you at 10:30, then. Oh, and Dray?" he paused for a moment, then sad softly, "Thanks," before ending the call and sliding his cell into his pocket.

The team was quiet for a moment before Reid spoke up. "So who was that?"

Morgan looked at them all in silence for a minute before saying, "That was SAW Draco Malfoy of the AMBI, Department of IDM. He will be arriving in about a half an hour to provide some back ground information necessary to the solving of this case. I've managed to get him to get for you all the clearance necessary to learn what all those acronyms stand for. A couple of you might have heard them before," he glanced at Rossi and Hotch who had seemed to recognize the names, "because we are high enough that they are admitted to exist, but this is a whole different ballpark. I'm actually almost glad for this case as it is the excuse I've been wanting for years that allows me to explain certain things to you all." Morgan gave a small smile here, "You have no idea how hard has been to keep you all from finding out about Draco, because I couldn't risk you accidentally stumbling on to State Secrets."

The team looked around at each other, a little stunned at this information, before Garcia turned back to Morgan. "And who is he to you?" she asked in a slightly hurt voice.

Morgan grinned at her, saying, "Oh, baby girl, I'll never replace you in my life. You are the pinnacle of brilliance and beauty, woman, and I will never be letting you go. Draco is just my boyfriend."

"Oh, only that?" said the blond man walking through the door. "You had better be careful dear, remember that I know where you sleep."

The team turned around, slightly startled, and began assessing the new addition. He was tall and slim, standing around six feet and possessing a lithe grace as he stepped confidently across the room to where Morgan stood. His blond hair was gelled back and he wore a crisp black tailored suit with shoes pointed in a slightly European style. His sharp, light grey eyes swept around the room, missing nothing.

Morgan gave a small grin at his presence, "You wouldn't hurt me, I'm too pretty."

Malfoy merely raised a perfect eyebrow and drawled lightly, "Then pray tell me what it was we did last night?"

Derek was thankful for his dark skin for hiding his blush, though half of the team wasn't so lucky. Hotch quickly cleared his throat and asked, "Now that you have arrived, would you mind explaining what it is you are doing here? We still have a case to work."

Malfoy glanced at him saying, "Yes. I am getting to that. Just because I have gotten you all clearance doesn't mean I know where to start, however."

Morgan looked at him helpfully. "You could just do it like you did with me."

"You fainted. Twice."

"I was just resting my eyes," Morgan protested, "You were wearing blindingly silver robes. But maybe you could start with explanations of all of the acronyms in your job title."

"That's actually a good idea," Malfoy said, surprised, as he turned back to the team. "I don't exactly have practice with this, so lets see if this time we can do better. My full job title is Special Agent Wizard Draco Malfoy of the American Magical Bureau of Investigation, Department of the Investigation of Dark Magics."

 _Click_

The sound of the camera shutters going off woke the team from their stunned stupor and they glanced over at Morgan who was just slipping his camera phone back into his pocket.

"You realize that your entire team took it better than you did, right?" Malfoy said as an aside to his lover, just before Reid began freaking out.

"There is no such thing as magic! There is what appears to be magic but is just sleight of hand, something with a reasonable explanation! I have never read of any evidence that magic actually exists-"

"Perhaps you spoke to soon", Morgan said softly, before raising his voice a little. "Reid!"

Reid cut off his monologue abruptly and muttered "sorry" before sitting back down, looking a little lost.

Malfoy smiled at him surprisingly gently. "It's alright, I understand that you were just surprised. There is a difference between magic and sleight of hand. With sleight of hand, a person may be able to pull a dove out of a handkerchief." He demonstrated with the green and gold one he pulled from his breast pocket and they all watched the dove fly out of the window. "With magic, however, a person can do this." He took out a dark, narrow piece of wood, waving it to produce a flock of canaries from the tip that flew around the room, chirping loudly. "With sleight of hand, I might make a coin disappear, but with magic I can send objects in to non-being." He smirked over at Morgan, who had sat down to watch the show, and with a flick of his wand, vanished the chair from under him.

He fell to the ground with a yelp, making Malfoy snicker and the rest of the team watch in detached amusement.

"Do any of you have any questions about the existence of magic or anything else? I'll do my best to answer."

"How come we've never seen any signs of a magical community? You must have one if you have your own law enforcement," Reid asked, curious to learn about something new.

"We keep to ourselves very well. During the dark ages in Europe we went into hiding, and that carried over to America and all European colonized nations. Other parts of the world deal with it differently, though, and in some communities magic isn't even hidden, such as in the native tribes of Africa. Here, though, we have made sure to make magic the prerogative of crackpots and conspiracy theorists. There are purely magical communities scattered around the US, though, like the "Amish" ones in the East, the New Mexico Magical Reservation, and the Mirror Dimension of New Orleans. We have integrated populations in the muggle (non-magical) cities of Portland, Austin, Chicago, Miami, and Washington DC. There are numerous magical villages scattered about that are also well hidden from muggles." Here Malfoy paused and looked at them seriously. "I would advise you not to go poking around without speaking with me first. Wizards don't take kindly to nosy muggles."

Prentiss leaned forward slightly at that. "What is it that would be likely to happen to a non-magical encroaching on perceived magical territory?"

Malfoy glanced over at her, "It depends on where you are. Here in America you would likely get no more than a few memory charms, or at the most, some distressing pranks, But if that happened back in Britain, there are those that would torture or kill a muggle for fun because they see themselves as a superior race. And I suppose that brings me to the explanations of wizarding social classes," he sighed. "First there are the purebloods, witches or wizards with magical grandparents, though many old families argue that a true pureblood has no muggle contamination anywhere in their family tree. Another group is the halfbloods, they have at least one non-magical grandparent. Next are the muggleborns, or in America, the politically correct term is a first generation witch or wizard. They are, like the name implies, the first in their family with magic. Of course, nature must always have balance, so there is the opposite too. A squib is a person born to two magical parents who has no magic themselves. These distinctions are important for you to understand, because unless I'm mistaken, your murderer is a blood supremacist."

Hotch spoke up again here, as the discussion turned back onto the familiar grounds of a murder case. "Will the two of you please explain what it was that led you to the conclusion that these murders are magical in nature? The only odd thing I can see is the cause of death."

The lovers nodded, and Morgan turned to look at Malfoy, "Do you want to explain? I only recognized the pieces from what you've told me. I know this is a rather personal case to you, it's not really my place."

Malfoy acquiesced, and gestured for Morgan to sit down in the suddenly re-conjured chair as he pulled out a seat for himself. He sighed a little before beginning to speak. "The background of this case is quite deep, so you will be receiving a brief lesson on British Magical History." Malfoy then began to speak of the first Blood War and of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, including his father. He spoke the terror and of the sudden end of the darkness when a prophesied baby boy survived the killing cure and the Dark Lord disappeared, presumed dead by many. And then he spoke of how thirteen years later, he finally managed to regain a body and return to ruling.

"The Second Blood War lasted for three years, though there were very few outright battles between the sides. The first year was one of uncertain calm. No one but the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix knew he was back, because no one wanted to believe he had returned. They all buried their heads in the sand, papers slandering those who tried to warn people and the government making reassurances that he couldn't possibly have returned.

"The second year, everyone lived on edge. They all knew he was back, then, but everything they did was too little, too late. That first year had allowed the Dark Lord to consolidate his power base unopposed, and the third year he staged a coup. Killing the leader of the light, he began his take over of the Wizarding World. No one had know how deep he had infiltrated to ministry, until it was over and he was in complete control of not only the government, but also Hogwarts, the school of magic in Britain. He had the law under his command and control of the education of Britain's magical children. It was over; he had won. The Order still fought, but he was systematically destroying all resistance. However, he couldn't manage kill Harry Potter, the boy of the prophecy.

"Then in May, at the end of that awful year, Harry Potter came back to Hogwarts. He met with the Defense Association, a group of students who had been fighting the oppression of the Death Eaters all year. The Dark Lord heard he was there and came to Hogwarts, telling them to hand over Potter and they would be spared. The school banded together, teachers and students fighting for freedom against the Dark Lord's army. The Battle for Hogwarts went on hours into the night until Voldemort called a stop. He told them thy had an hour to bury their dead and gave Potter an ultimatum. He would come to him in the forrest before the hour was done, or he would finish killing the entire resistance. The light would have gladly fought and died for their savior, but Potter would never have allowed that. He met the Dark Lord in the forest and put up no fight as he was hit with the killing curse. The Dark Lord brought back his body to gloat over the death of their savior, but it didn't break them. One student, the leader of the DA, killed The Dark Lord's familiar, a giant snake, and the battle went on. But it turned out that Harry wasn't really dead and he confronted The Dark Lord in the great hall, both sides stoping to watch. Harry explained that the reason the Dark Lord couldn't hurt the defenders of Hogwarts anymore was because he had sacrificed his life for them, just like his mother had done for him all those years ago. Also, the Dark Lord was now mortal because Potter and his friends had spent the last year destroying all the little pieces of his soul that he had hidden in order to make himself unable to die. And lastly Potter explained how he was to true master of the Elder Wand, a wand that is supposed to make the wielder undefetable, the wand that the Dark Lord carried." Here, Malfoy gave a bitter laugh. "The irony of this is how accidental it was. I had been the master of the Elder Wand from disarming Headmaster Dumbledore, and Harry won the wand allegiance by being the next person to disarm me. In fact, at that very moment, he was using my wand. The Dark Lord decided to test the theory anyway and tried to kill him. Harry met the curse with a simple disarming hex and both curses reflected back on the Dark Lord, leaving Harry with the wand of the dead Dark Lord.

"Thats where this case comes in." He nodded over to the case board. "Harry Potter defeated to Dark Lord 15 years ago. He is 5'8'' with curly black hair, green eyes and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead from the killing curse he was hit with as a baby. Mudblood is a derogatory term used to refer to those with impure blood, usually first generation wizards, but sometimes muggles. Also the cause of death is rather similar to victims killed with an AK."

Prentiss whistled, eyes wide. "That's a lot of not-coincidences."

"What is an AK?" JJ asked, a little confused.

"AK stands for Avada Kedavra, the incantation of the killing curse," Malfoy explained.

Rossi remained focused on Malfoy. "If the unsub is a witch or wizard, then why isn't it being taken care of by the magical government?"

Malfoy looked back at him cooly. "The victims were all non-magical and killed in a manner that can be passed off as such. Thus, this is the first we have been alerted about the killings. We are all very fortunate that a member of your team was able to recognize the killings as magical and you will not be going into the situation unprepared."

"We will still be working this case then? I must tell you now that I will not allow my team to be put at risk from something we have no training or protection for," Hotch said, worried about the dangers a magical serial killer would pose to his team.

"Understandable," Malfoy said with a slight smile, "I am glad to hear your concern for your team's safety, both in a professional and personal capacity. As to protection, that is where I come in. Upon Derek's suggestion, I left your team on the case and assigned a magical consultant who will work with you as a reference for all things magical and as protection from any hostile wizards."

Morgan looked up curiously. "Who was it you assigned?"

"Me," Malfoy smirked at the look of shock and happiness on his lovers face. "Only the best for you, my darling." Morgan punched him lightly on the shoulder at the endearment, but was smiling to much to bother looking offended.

"Are you ready to go then?" Hotch addressed Malfoy. "I want to have us in the air in 10 minutes."

Malfoy scrunched up his nose slightly in disgust. "Is a plane really necessary? There are methods of wizarding travel that could enable me to have us there in seconds."

Morgan laughed slightly at his boyfriend, saying, "We use the plane time to discuss the case and plan our investigation based off of the possible profiles we can hypothesize. You can zap us back, though, when we don't want the travel time."

"Alright, I see the benefit of the extra time, but couldn't you just do that here and let me take you when you're done?" Malfoy asked, hopefully.

Morgan leaned over and pecked his cheek as he got up, "We're taking the plane. Wizarding travel should always be a last resort."

The team looked confused at that and Reid voiced the question they were all thinking. "Why should an incredible convenient method of travel be a last resort?"

"Because it's uncomfortable as hell." Morgan explained, "There is apparation, which is teleportation of one wizard, though the more powerful they are determines how many people they can bring along, and it feels like being squeezed through a really tiny tube. Then there are porkeys, which are enchanted objects that take the person holding them to a previously set destination. They involve your fingers being stuck to the object in question and then during the travel you spin centrifugally around the object, attached by your fingers. The further the distance, the faster you spin, so international portkeys are awful. There is flooing, the use of a fire place connected to the floo network to travel to another connected fireplace. The dangers of this are soot inhalation, bruises from rough landings, and the mispronunciation of your destination can cause you to be spit out somewhere you really don't want to be. Lastly, there is the magi-cab, a magical taxi service in the US that is know for employing unusually reckless cabbies."

By the end of the explanation, most of the team was looking rather horrified. "It's really not that bad," Malfoy protested, "Hundreds of thousands of people do it every day."

"How many wizards are there in the world?" Reid asked curiously.

"There is about one wizard for every ten thousand muggles," Malfoy answered.

"Thank you for answering our questions, Agent Malfoy, but perhaps we can continue this in the air," Hotch said quickly before Reid could start grilling the blond for more information. The team all murmured their assent and stood up to gather their things. Garcia was out the door first after extracting a promise from Morgan to call her later and tell her everything, and was quickly followed by the rest of the team. Rossi and Hotch held back for a moment to have a conversation.

"Do you trust him?" Rossi asked as Prentiss left and the door swung shut.

"I don't know yet," Hotch replied, "but I trust Morgan and I trust his judgement, so if he thinks this man is trustworthy enough to date, then I think we are safe."

"I agree," Rossi sighed, "but this is going to be hard to acclimate to. I don't know if the implications of all of this has really hit with most of the team. There are people out there with a ridiculous amount of power who think of us as sub-human and have no compunctions about killing us because we don't have magic."

"But how is that any different from how it has always been?" Hotch asked. "There will always be racists and murderers, hating and killing people who are different. It's human nature, and it's our job to stop them. That hasn't changed."

"No, it hasn't," Rossi said softly, "there will always be killers and people who catch them. I suppose it doesn't really matter if they have magic; their minds work the same, and that is all we need."

Hotch nodded. "See you on the jet in five," he said before stepping out of the room. There was another killer on the lose for them to catch.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but I don't know if that's going to become a thing. Also, this chapter is very explanation-heavy, so sorry about not really making stuff happen. Also, thank you to those of you who** **reviewed! It's nice to know that you are enjoying the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own this, though I'll be sure to let you know if I suddenly do.**

Chapter 3

On the way to the plane, Derek held Draco back slightly, letting the rest of the team round the corner ahead of them.

"What is it?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

"Oh, nothing," Derek smiled, "I just wanted to say thank you for this. I'm really happy that you will be on the case with us and that I finally get to introduce you and the team." His smirk turned a little mischievous. "And I didn't get a kiss when you walked in earlier." Draco leaned forward then to press their lips together, breaking away a few moments later before it got too heated.

"You know I worry about you on your cases," Draco told him, "even when they are just the run of the mill serial killers you deal with every day. I wasn't about to let you go into a situation in which you would be up against a highly dangerous magical murderer without me."

"I can protect myself," Derek said with a frown.

"I know you can," Draco soothed, "but I know that you also know your limitations when it come to a magical duel. As capable as you are, spells aren't really something you can protect against, and I would do anything to see you safe. I am quite selfish, you realize, and would likely do anything to keep you with me."

Derek reached out to pull his lover against him. He placed a hard kiss on his lips before resting their foreheads together. "I love you, Draco, but please don't sacrifice yourself for me, I don't want to see you hurt because you didn't think I could take care of myself."

"I love you, and I _would_ do anything to keep you safe, just as I know you would do the same. I would trust you to protect the both of us, but there are some things I am better suited to deal with." Draco pulled back suddenly and straightened up, putting on a face of exaggerated disdain. "After all, you are just a muggle."

Derek laughed and swept into a mocking bow, gesturing for Draco to proceed him up the corridor. "Then after you, your outstanding wizardness. Your jet awaits."

Draco sniffed in disgust and strode down the hallway, Derek's laughter following him.

* * *

When they got on the jet, the team, sans Hotch and Rossi, pounced. Reid took Malfoy to the side, always eager for more information, and JJ and Prentiss cornered Morgan.

"How long have the two of you been together?" JJ asked curiously.

"We've been dating since college," Morgan smiled. "We met in a psychology class sophomore year, and when we learned that we were both studying forensic psychology, he offered to work together for a group project we were assigned. We had the option of larger groups, but neither of us really wanted to work with more people than necessary. We became friends when we continued studying together after the project was turned in and we then decided to share an apartment while we got our masters."

"So you started dating once you were roommates?" Prentiss clarified.

"Yeah, I knew something was going on. You see, we had been living together for a year by then, and Draco isn't the best at living like a muggle. It comes from being raised in a purely magical household, I suppose. But anyhow, one day I confronted him about it and it all came out. Magic, his past, and the fact that he liked me." Morgan grinned. "He turned red and started babbling so much I had to kiss him to shut him up."

"I'm sure that was a hardship," JJ said straight-faced.

"Yes, quite. And the rest, as they say, is history."

* * *

As Reid pulled him away, Draco heard the first bits of the conversation with Morgan. He thought back to when they had first started going out.

 _It had been a rather long day for Draco, and it was only 3:00 p.m. He had gotten up early that Saturday to go to London for James's birthday party. With the time difference, to get there at 1:00, he had had to leave home at 7:00 that morning._

 _After the war, Draco had mended fences with the light side, or rather Harry had mended them with him. Harry had shown up at the Manor with his wand the day after his trial. It had been one month since the final battle, and the courts had decided to acquit him. They were overloaded with the trials of all the Death Eaters and the Ministry was still trying to put itself back together again after all the corrupt officials had been eradicated. It had also helped that The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice had spoke in his favor for freedom. After that, they had better things to do than to occupy themselves with one cowardly boy._

 _Harry had shown up on his doorstep, hands shoved in his pockets and a neutral expression on his face. "May I step inside?" he asked politely._

 _Draco had stared at him a moment before opening the door wider and stepping inside. They looked at each other for a minute as they stood in his front entry hall. "Thank you for speaking for me at the trial, Potter. Why are you here?"_

 _Potter didn't answer for a moment and seemed to be avoiding looking around the foyer._ The foyer where he had been held captive _, Draco remembered with a wince. Then a thought seemed to occur to Potter and Draco held himself back from voicing a snide comment._

 _"_ _I was a little surprised that you came to the door to greet me yourself, to be honest. I didn't think you would want to see me," Potter inquired without directly voicing a question. Draco explained anyway._

 _"_ _I'm the only one here. Father's in Azkaban and Mother's gone away to France, I don't think she will ever be returning to Britain. As for House Elves, well the Dark Lord would get bored sometimes when there was an insufficient supply of muggles and muggleborns." Potter winced and Draco repeated his earlier question, "Why are you here?"_

 _"_ _I-I had this," Potter said awkwardly, pulling out a_ very _familiar stick. Draco snatched it back quickly, holding it gently as it seemed to warm in his hand. It felt like it had been ages since he had held it and he almost laughed at the wonderful feeling of his magic reconnecting with his hawthorn and unicorn wand._

 _He looked back up reluctantly. "Why did you bring it back? You owe me nothing."_

 _"_ _No," Potter replied, "but I wanted to. I also thought that we could maybe meet for lunch sometime, that we could learn to be nice to each other. It couldn't hurt."_

 _Draco was stunned into silence for a moment and he just stood there staring. Potter grimaced slightly and began to turn away, muttering something about "never mind" and that it was a "silly idea"._

 _Draco reached out and caught his arm, making him jump and he quickly removed his hand. "No-I don't- I didn't mean that," he stuttered a little, "I would be willing to have lunch with you, Potter," he finished more strongly._

 _Potter smiled a little then, and said, "Alright, how about next Tuesday?"_

 _"_ _That's alright with me," Draco said, then smiled self deprecatingly, "it's not like I have anything on my calendar."_

 _"_ _Good-that's good," Potter said, standing there a moment more before turning to go. He stopped halfway out of the door and turned back. "Oh, and Malfoy?" he said with a smile as he stuck out his hand, "my name's Harry."_

 _Draco thought of that moment on the train all those years ago when he was a different person. "I'm Draco," he said as he took the offered hand for what it was, a new chance._

 _Since that day, they had gradually gotten to know each other for the people they were and not who they projected to the world. That is not to say it hadn't been difficult, especially when Harry introduced him properly to the Weasleys, but they had been willing to try. The war had left them all tired of the constant hate and they were willing to make a new start, one in which Draco was welcomed as a friend._

 _They had stayed in touch when Draco moved to America a year later to get away from the persistent hate of the public and that Saturday, Draco was arriving back from the second birthday celebration of James Sirius Potter._

 _It had been a tiring day spent chasing after too many children (Draco was never having kids, he thought with a shudder) and he had drunk some fire whiskey at dinner that had made the portkey back even more uncomfortable. Also, his beautiful, green dress robes had somehow ended up an awful shade of shining silver that had moving stars on it and lit up the room with their unnatural luminescence._

 _At that moment, a knock came on the door and his roommate, (and unaware object of his affections) poked his head inside. A second later, Derek tripped in surprise and toppled over on the floor, rubbing his eyes and groaning slightly. "What in the world is that thing you are wearing. And my God! Are those stars_ moving _!"_

 _"_ _No, no!" Draco protested. He tried to think of a suitably muggle explanation, "They were a gag gift from one of my friends in Britain, the cloth is like one of those moving picture things, you tilt it and the angle makes the stars appear to shift places."_

 _"_ _Bullshit," Derek said immediately, "that is nothing like that, explain please."_

 _Draco hesitated, but only for a moment. He had been wanting to tell Derek about magic for years now, and this_ was _a rather good opportunity. "Yeah, I guess not. It-it's actually magic."_

 _"_ _Bullshit," Derek said again, "funnier, but really, I want to know what that is."_

 _"_ _No, really, Derek, magic is real. Here," Draco said, seeing Derek starting to look at him like he was crazy and he needed to make sure he wasn't going to kill anyone. He pulled out his wand and waved it in the air, conjuring a four foot high elephant that trumpeted loudly, making Derek collapse back onto the floor. The elephant trumpeted again a few moments later and Derek's eyes shot back open and looked between him and it in alarm, before saying,_

 _"_ _I'm dreaming right? You didn't drug me or something and now I am hallucinating all of this."_

 _"_ _No, this is all real, I assure you." Draco waved his wand again, vanishing the elephant before tapping his robes and returning them to their original green. He blushed a little, thinking that this was an awful idea. Derek didn't believe him and when he did, he wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore, but he was already committed, so he had to keep talking. "I had wanted to tell you for years about this but I'm not really supposed to, even though I really like you a lot, because there are laws and stuff and I can't-" Draco was beginning to get a little frantic and couldn't seem to stop talking because he felt like if he didn't keep talking he might start to break down because Derek wasn't acknowledging anything he was saying._

 _Suddenly he was cut off with a "mmph" as Derek kissed him. When Derek pulled back after a moment, Draco was sure that he was sitting there stupidly with his mouth open, but he couldn't seem to move._

 _"_ _Hey, its okay," Derek told him, rubbing his arm gently, "I don't care if this is a dream or not, it doesn't matter to me if you have magic. I'm just glad that you told me now. And I really like you a lot too," he added with a smile. "Now how about we go into the kitchen and get a coffee and while I figure out if this is all a dream, you explain about this magic thing."_

That had been a bit of a turning point in their lives, Draco thought wryly as he turned his attention on Reid.

"You kept talking about the British Ministry of Magic earlier when you were telling us about the war," he began speaking eagerly, "but what is the American magical government called?"

"It is called the American Magical Alliance and it includes all of North America's magical inhabitants," Draco responded tolerantly. "While most European magical governments are run by wizards and the other sentient magical creatures are considered second class citizens, the AMA is run with representation based on the population size of a species. All sentient magical nations who chose to involve themselves in the government can do so. The only prerequisite is proof that a nation has a some sort of internal governing body to qualify as an independent magical nation. While it is true that wizards are the largest individual magical nation, the other magical beings combined far outnumber us. Thus, it is in American wizards' best interests to be more tolerant."

Reid furrowed his brow at that. "You mentioned earlier that the reactions to trespassers would be different in the US than in Britain. Are the mindsets really so different?"

"Oh, yes," Draco nodded, thinking about the persistent prejudices of the cloistered magical community he had left. "In Britain, the wizards hang on tightly to their belief in their own superiority and they are incredibly resistant to change. If you walk into any magical center in Britain, you would think that you had stepped back in time a few hundred years."

Just then, Hotch and Rossi walked through the door, cutting of the two conversations. The team moved to sit down, Malfoy gravitating back to Morgan's side. JJ stuck her head into the cockpit and not a minute later they were taking off, the team looking to Hotch for instruction.

"I know how much of a shock this is for all of us," Hotch began, "after all, it isn't every day that we learn about a hidden magical society living right under our noses. But we do deal with new information all the time; that is our job. This is a case just like any other, with people who think just like any other, so nothing we have learned should effect our work. This is just more information to assimilate and add to the building of a profile. So with that in mind, where would we start if this was a normal case?"

The team looked at each other for a minute before Reid spoke up. "We would visit the crime scene."

"We'd interview the families of the victims to determine the victimology," Morgan added.

Prentiss spoke next. "We would make contact with the local law enforcement on the case in order to see what progress has already been made."

"Yes, exactly," Hotch nodded, "and we will do exactly that. However, we are already ahead in some things." He looked over at Malfoy to ask him a question. "You said that all of these victims were substitutes for Harry Potter, do you think that we could talk to him?"

"What about? I can answer most anything you need," Malfoy said, a little confused as what they would need Harry for.

"We like to follow up on every lead," Morgan answered before Hotch could. "In a normal case, we might think that the killer would be someone who has a personal reason to hate Harry, and that is something only he can tell us."

Malfoy snorted, "You've met him, no one has a personal reason to hate Harry unless he put them away in Azkaban. Also this started 15 years ago, they have either hated him since school or they hate him because of the war. And you know about his 'saving people thing,' we won't be able to get him back to England until the unsub is caught."

Rossi narrowed his eyes in consideration, "Did you say that he is in law enforcement?"

"Yes," Malfoy replied, "Harry is the Head Auror. I suppose that Aurors are the British magical equivalent of police officers."

Rossi hmmed slightly and asked, "Do you think that he would be able to help with the investigation? He likely knows the unsub and you said he would be willing to help. It looks to be a very good idea to speak with him."

"I likely know the unsub as well," Malfoy pointed out, "and do you really want him flashing himself about on the investigation when we know there is a murderer of unknown capabilities out there who hates his guts and apparently wants nothing more than to kill him?"

Morgan put his hand on Malfoy's arm and looked at him in concern. "Why are you so against bringing Harry here, Dray?"

Malfoy covered the hand with his own and sighed a little before answering. "He's just getting over it, you know? He blamed himself for most of the deaths in the second war and it's taken a lot of time to convince him that they weren't his fault. Also, while I and the rest of the Wizarding World have moved on after the war, Harry has spent the last 15 years taking down dark wizards, many of whom fought for Voldemort and got away after his death. Harry is on his way to healed now, do you have any idea what it would do to him if we told him that 40 muggles in America were murdered because he _exists_? He never really stopped blaming himself for everyone that dies."

Morgan nodded as he considered this, "I know exactly what you are talking about, but we need every lead we can get, and right now, Harry is the best lead we have."

Malfoy closed his eyes for a minuted before opening them and nodding firmly, his face once again smoothed into neutrality. "I will call him when we land, it will be six in the evening there, and he will have likely already gone home unless there is a case. Will there be a fireplace where we are going?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

Most of the team looked at him like he had grown a second head, but Morgan said, "We will be able to find one. If there isn't one at the hotel, then you can always just use one in a house that is for sale."

"Why would you need a fireplace?" Prentiss asked slightly incredulously.

"Harry doesn't have a cell phone," Malfoy explained. "In areas of highly concentrated magic, electronics short out, so he doesn't carry one. He does have a landline, but if he isn't at home then I will need to contact him at the office through the floo network. Even if I do catch him at his house, he will need a fireplace to arrive through." Seeing the glances, he began speaking to forestall any questions, "Portkeys needs the person who creates it to have either been to a location before or have the precise magical coordinates (where it is in relation to ley lines). Apparation is to far, even for him. When flooing, you only need to say the destination, and so long as the fireplace is connected, you can get there."

"Good, then that's settled," Hotch said, ready to move on. "When we arrive, I want Rossi and Reid to go to the crime scene, after Morgan is finished helping Malfoy find a fireplace, he will join you. The rest of us will go to the Police Headquarters and after speaking with the detectives there, Prentiss and I will go to speak with the family of the most recent victims. JJ, you will need to speak with the lead detectives on the correlated murders for the last 15 years. We want to know every thing they have found that may have been deemed to strange to put into an official report. And Malfoy, once you get a hold of Harry, get back in contact with Morgan for further instruction."

The team all agreed and moved to sit back to study the case files more in depth when Malfoy caught their attention. "I just have one thing to add about the procedure you should follow if you suspect magical involvement. If you or someone else begins to act strangely and you don't know why, please inform me. If you suspect that there is magical interference in a place, don't hesitate to call. If someone pulls out a wand, try to contact me and get ready to dodge. Most spells you will be unable to protect against besides for getting out of the way. Basically, if you are unsure, I would rather we were on the safe side and insure that I am there if there is a possibility of magical involvement."

He reached into a pocket and pulled out five necklaces of thin silver chain, each with a colored pendant the size of a little finger nail on them. "These are for you all. Once you put them on, I will be able to feel your location at all times to be able to apparate directly to you, so I will be able to come if you call me. If you snap the chain, it will act a a panic button and alert me that you are in immediate danger." He passed them out to the team, each person getting a different colored one.

They each took one and slipped them on over their heads before tucking them under their shirts. "Where is Morgan's?" JJ asked as she put hers on.

"I already have one," Morgan answered, and pulled a red one out from under his shirt.

"Why are they all different colors?" Prentiss asked Malfoy.

"I keep their connections to my mind color coded in order to keep them separate," Malfoy explained. "I gave you each the color that I instinctively associated with you so that I will be better able to make sense of any signals they give me."

"Is it not distracting to have the connections constantly in your mind?" Hotch asked, concerned.

"A bit," Malfoy admitted, "but I am a very skilled Occlumens. Occlumency is the art of organizing ones thoughts and memories into controlled places in order to protect one's mind from attack. I learned out of necessity during my childhood, and it is easily one of the most valuable skills I possess. Most wizards would be hard pressed to keep one connection going for long periods of time, but I keep Derek's up constantly. Because I can Occlude, I can hold as many as ten of these connections if necessary, but six is plenty for me to handle, and I don't really want to add any more. Already, I am diverting about half the mental energy I normally expend on my barriers to keeping the strands separate and controlled."

"Is that dangerous, then, to be diverting so much attention?" Rossi asked, a little bit worried about the effect the monitoring necklaces could have on Malfoy's job performance.

"Not really," Malfoy replied with a slight smile, "because I am not really diverting any more of my attention than I normally do. Think of It like a white noise; it is there, and I can tell it is there, but I ignore it. Most people don't use the majority of their subconscious mind. An occlumens, however, can harness that mental energy and apply it to whatever they want, without disrupting their normal thoughts. Normally, I apply that mental energy to my shields, but all I did was weaken my shields slightly to support another area of my brain."

"Why do you keep your shields, so strong then, if it turns out that it is not really necessary?" Reid asked him.

Malfoy laughed slightly before answering, "Most people would (and have) called it paranoia. I would rather use the words of an old teacher and call it constant vigilance. Basically, I spent to many of my formative years fending of the attacks of some of the most skilled Legilimens to ever live, and I feel a little vulnerable without my normal shields, even though most people would say that they are the equivalent of carrying a semi-automatic gun to threaten people who might try to push you over. And a Legilimens is a person skilled in the art of breaking into another's mind."

The team looked a little stunned and horrified at this last bit of information, but JJ was the one to voice a comment. "Wizards can just break into someone's mind and read their thoughts?!"

"Oh, no," Malfoy hastened to reassure them. "Only people who bother to learn Occlumency can even attempt to learn Legilimency. I have only ever met perhaps two dozen people who can perform Legilimecy, myself included. I am probably the strongest Legilimens you will ever meet, as the three people who I am certain would be better than me are all dead now. Also, most wizards, myself included, think that poking into someone's mind without their permission is a crime comparable to rape. Besides, it isn't really possible to 'read a mind,' it is more akin to sifting through a jumble of memories and emotions."

Malfoy sighed as he looked around at the team. Excluding Morgan, they all still had equally horrified expressions on their faces. "How about this," he said gently, "if one of you will allow it, I would like to show you with the mental equivalent of a small nudge would be. I anticipate that with your jobs, you will all have some sort of mental barriers up. All I would do is give you a gentle push in order to allow you to feel what an outside mind feels like so that you can recognize if anyone is trying to get in your head in the future. You can't protect against something that you can't recognize."

The team exchanged slightly wide eyed glances until Morgan spoke up. "Guys, he's not going to hurt you, or even enter you mind. You need to know what this feels like, though, and I'd rather you learned in a controlled environment than when you are in danger."

Hotch was the first one to volunteer. "I'll do it. What do you need me to do?"

Malfoy smiled at him reassuringly. "You just need to look at me, I'll do the rest." He pulled out his wand saying, "I am going to use the incantation so that you know when it is coming, but it's not necessary for a master of the art. Legilimens," he whispered.

Keeping eye contact, Malfoy gently brushed his mind across the surface of Hotch's. Besides for a slight intake of breath, Hotch gave no indication that he had felt anything. Malfoy noted the presence of unusually strong shields for a muggle in his mind before he withdrew.

"You see?" he asked after he had ended the spell. "You will be able to recognize even the slightest touches, though you should be aware that if someone was really trying to break into your mind it would hurt a lot more."

Hotch nodded, considering. "That wasn't so bad. It was a rather strange feeling, though." He turned to look at the rest of the team. "I would recommend doing it so that you know what to watch for."

One by one, the others all took a turn at experiencing legilimency, and after doing so, they were a little more relaxed at the idea, once again confident in their abilities to, if not protect themselves, be aware of any attacks.

The rest of the flight was spent in contemplation of the case and the new world about which they were learning at an alarming pace. They all wore grim faces as they stepped off of the plane and they knew that they weren't all going to be able to continue to assimilate the information so seamlessly. Soon enough, someone was going to be unable to keep shoving their feelings down as they had been doing, and they all knew that eventually, something would have to give.

 **AN Take Two: I'm thinking about having Harry come with a friend (Hermione, Luna, George, ect.) when he shows up, (though I'm still not certain if he is going to stay for long). If there is anyone you are particularly opinionated about, for or against, then please leave a review and let me know, I promise to take it into consideration. If there is a certain way you want to see this story go, then I'd love to hear it, because much of the plot is still up in the air that fills my head.**


End file.
